The Internet and the World Wide Web have enabled the proliferation of web services available for virtually all types of businesses. Due to the accompanying complexity of the infrastructure supporting the web services, it is becoming increasingly difficult to maintain the highest level of service performance and user experience to keep up with the increase in web services. For example, it can be challenging to piece together monitoring and logging data across disparate systems, tools, and layers in a network architecture. Moreover, even when data can be obtained, it is difficult to directly connect the chain of events and cause and effect.
In one particular example, it can be difficult to determine the reason for an application to be experiencing an issue. For instance, determining whether it is the application that is causing the issue as opposed to the network through which the application is communicating is only the first step to troubleshooting problems. Even after establishing the network as a contributor to the problems, customers want to determine the specific network segments that are contributing to the application's performance issues. Currently, the tools available in the market involve a lot of manual stitching together of data between the application and the network, thus leading to inaccuracies and increases in the mean-time to determine the root cause of the issue.